sparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TARDIS2010
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sparticle Mystery Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TARDIS2010 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dynovan (Talk) 15:41, June 23, 2011 TSM Wikis So, here we are! The new TSM Wiki. We need to redesign it, though - green is boring! I left Isabella a message, but she's not been online for a while. I wonder if she's left again? Dynovan 18:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Maybe she did. She can't stand up to us! I think this design is better that the other one - thanks T - Man! Is this wiki on Google? But I think Wikia's getting them mixed up - I went on the other one, and it said I had new messages, but there was nothing on my talk page. Do you think the summer wiki address should be dynotsummer.wikia.com? I'll make it when we've decided on a snappy one! :) Dynovan 16:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S Did you get my message on the other TSM wiki? Ok, I'll make that now. This design is a lot better, thanks for making it! So shall we put travel guides on it? By the way, is the logo you made the new logo you were going to put on Isabella's one? Dynovan 09:11, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Summer Fun Wiki Well, either way it looks great! I've made the summer wiki now, it's dynotsummer.wikia.com. I'll put a travel guide on it. Have you joined the fanon wiki? You don't need to if you don't want to. Good luck again with the exams! :) Dynovan 17:11, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi T - Man. Do you know how I can edit the bar at the top of all the pages - Popular pages, characters etc? I want to add some categories to it. Thanks, Dynovan 19:07, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, that would be great! Can you make it 'Tribe Sparticle Members'? :) Dynovan 11:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S The summer wiki is up and running! Hi T - Man. How are the exams coming along? Dynovan 15:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Have you been ignoring my messages? I know you've got exams, but why ignore me? Dynovan 07:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I know - sorry for making assumptions. I've got school as well - today I had a whole day of tests! I worked out how to do that bar thing - sections appear when I make a new category. :) Dynovan 16:07, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Our TSM Wiki That's fine, I just don't want either of them to be boring. Are you still doing your contributor of the month, but on here? Dynovan 14:34, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that's fine by me. Dynovan 07:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you there. I've been fine, I'm having end of year free time at school. How have you been? :) Dynovan 17:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) That's a shame. I've got one week till I break up - I presume I'll just have free time. How about you? Dynovan 11:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll do the same, as well as going on holiday. I'm off for 8 weeks ( From school, not on holiday. :D)! Dynovan 12:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Fine, whatever. What does it matter anyway? It's not something to hate someone about! I thought we were friends... *End transmission* Dynovan 17:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I understand you have GCSEs and you just want a break, but it's not my fault that my school has decided to make the summer holidays 8 weeks. 'Hate' is a strong word - it starts wars. Is this really something to hate someone about? Dynovan 07:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Summer Holidays I understand that. I overeact sometimes. Have you joined those new wikis yet? :) Dynovan 15:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok. have you joined them though? Oh, and what did I remind you to do? Dynovan 18:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the weekend's fine for you to join. I've got no homework tonight - sorry, that's not very fair on you. What work did you have to send? Dynovan 16:19, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool. That's science, isn't it? I just created the Muna page - I'm not looking back now! Dynovan 15:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I must have got mixed up. I'll start copying as well! :) Dynovan 15:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yep! Actually, I've always been onboard, as I created the wiki. Dynovan 15:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC)